


It won't be easy

by Winga



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, also written for a challenge that gave me some limitations, this is my first finished venturing into this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three tiny snippets of how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It won't be easy

**Author's Note:**

> Each snippet was written during a song and the songs are as follows. The challenge was to only write as long as the song lasted so that's a bit why this is how this is.  
> Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros – 40 Day Dream  
> Good Old War – Amazing Eyes  
> Edwin McCain – I’ll Be

Ryan opens the door, knowing it’s going to be Akmazian. He has been visiting more and more lately and Ryan isn’t sure that it’s a good thing. The other man is still an alleged terrorist and there’s still a hunt for him going on.

“I needed to see you,” Akmazian says when the door opens and Ryan moves away to let him. “I really needed to see you.”

“Why?”

“I could die. Any given moment. And any given moment when my last memory isn’t of you isn’t good,” Akmazian replies and Ryan frowns.

“What’s going on?” he asks and the door closes.

“There’s a prize on my head from both sides,” Akmazian replies and stares at Ryan. “And if I’m going to die soon, you need to know that all my flirting has been real. Even though it may have felt like less than real at points.”

Ryan tilts his head. He blinks. “Alright. I. Thank you for that.”

“So thank you for letting me in.”

Ryan smiles. “But that’s the least I could do.”

**

There’s been less contact now, because Akmazian isn’t sure if Ryan wants to see him anymore. But Akmazian thinks about Ryan, thinks about how gorgeous he is. How nice he looks, how well his eyes fit him.

And he has to see Ryan again, no matter what the other one thinks.

He knocks on the door not sure if Ryan is even going to open the door for him. But Ryan does and the surprise in his eyes is so delightful.

“I don’t mind what you think but I still need to see you,” Akmazian says when he’s let in and the door closes behind him.

Ryan grins. “You haven’t let me close enough you to show you what I meant it was the least I could do.”

“Oh?”

And suddenly Ryan has Akmazian pushed against the door. “Yeah.” And he’s kissing him like there’s no tomorrow, because when you’re harbouring a known terrorist there might not even be.

**

“I don’t think I’m going to let you go away,” Ryan says when Akmazian gets up from the bed trying to sneak out when he thought Ryan was sleeping. “Otherwise, how do I know you’re ever coming back?”

Akmazian sighs and sits back on the bed. “But you know how bad it would be if I was found here.”

“I don’t care.”

“I care about your safety,” Akmazian replies and looks Ryan into his eyes.

Ryan sighs. “I know. I know but I don’t like this. I know we’re going to clear your name and even then you’ll be a target. Or especially then.”

Akmazian smiles and touches Ryan’s face with his hand. “But then at least we’ll have some support from the other side, the side you’re on, we’re both on.”

Ryan nods and leans into the touch. “I know. Fine. Go. But make sure you come back again.”

“I will. When I can.”

When Akmazian is gone, Ryan notices he’s changed shirt and left his own. He smiles fondly.


End file.
